Oceana Broadcasting System/S007
RegioSoap: That Mouning Is O'Temon (index: S007) is television program made by the Slavic Oceana Broadcaster. It is a soap about a, not existing, Oceana village called West Hills. It is aired every day from 20.00 until 20.30 on television. Since November 27, the program can be viewed live on the website of OBS: www.obs.lov. 11-15-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Michael arrives in West Hills and finds out that the village is divided because of a plan of building a rail road right through the village. ** Spectators: T (2.183) 11-16-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): An explosion in the local pub causes turbulence. Graham accuses Michael and Rose; others don't know. ** Spectators: T (2.455) 11-17-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Rose is attracted by partner in misfortune Michael. Paulson, who wants to built the rail road, decides to come up with a cunning plan. ** Spectators: T (2.211) 11-18-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Lucie, a good friend of Rose and the sister of Graham, is abducted by Paulson. Graham accuses Michael of abducting her, because he would be jealous. ** Spectators: T (2.195) 11-19-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Lucie knows to escape and informs John about the ideas of Paulson. When John goes to Paulson to complain, he is attacked and killed by someone. ** Spectators: T (2.235) 11-20-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Interviews with actors and actrices. ** Spectators: T (895) 11-21-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Week compilation. ** Spectators: T (799) 11-22-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Rose leaves West Hills for Noble City. She is going to live with her aunt for a few days until the peace in the village is restored. ** Spectators: T (1.958) 11-23-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Paulson disappears and the village is relieved. The supporters of Paulson's plan decide to appoint a new leader, Ramul, the head of the local school. ** Spectators: T (2.038) 11-24-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Ramul knows to take the mayor position by swindling him. This way he can make the decision about railway. His opponents are shocked. ** Spectators: T (2.219) 11-25-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Ramul climbs in a tree in order to show to the inhabitants that he can't be beaten. However, he falls out of a tree and ends up in hospital. ** Spectators: T (2.016) 11-26-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Trevor Eastfields takes over the position of Ramul and immediately calls off the railway plan. Ramul leaves the hospital and hears the news. ** Spectators: T (2.133) 11-27-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Interviews with actors and actrices. ** Spectators: T (1.025) & I (771) 11-28-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Week compilation. ** Spectators: T (1.131) & I (255) 11-29-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Trevor and Ramul start a fight. At the same moment Rose arrives in West Hills. She has to get used to the changes that occured recently. ** Spectators: T (2.291) & I (937) 11-30-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Trevor ends up in hospital and Ramul retakes his mayor position and decides that the railway plan will still be executed. ** Spectators: T (2.022) & I (1.922) 12-01-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Ramul receives a phone call from Paulson. The railway should be finished within a year's time. ** Spectators: T (1.978) & I (1.766) 12-02-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Paulson returns and wants to get the mayor position. Ramul, however, does not want to give in to the orders of Paulson. ** Spectators: T (2.091) & I (1.645) 12-03-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): When Paulson tries to attack Ramul he makes a fatal mistake. Ramul no longer wants to listen to Paulson. ** Spectators: T (2.216) & I (1.801) 12-04-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Interviews with actors and actrices. ** Spectators: T (611) & I (344) 12-05-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Week compilation. ** Spectators: T (747) & I (1.029) 12-06-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): Ramul wants the railway to stop at the village instead of going further on to Clave Rock. He is convinced by Lucie. ** Spectators: T (2.119) & I (1.667) 12-07-10 * 20.00-20.30 (T): unknown as of now. ** Spectators: T (?) & I (?) Category:Oceana Broadcasting System